familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
GriffinTube
GriffinTube is an episode of Family Guy. Synopsis The Griffins make a family vlog YouTube account, to better bond with each other, but when they go viral, they get in a lot of trouble for a prank on Meg, that goes overboard. Plot The Griffin Family all goes about doing their own things and none of them seem to interact with each other. Lois decides they should spend more time together as a family and calls together a family gathering. At the family gathering, all everyone does is stare at their phones and I-pad screens. This gives Lois an idea. Since everyone is all about The Internet and YouTube videos, why don't they just start a family YouTube account? The Griffins start their account and it instantly gets them bonding. Their first videos are just shitty crap that nobody watches, like trying out gummy versions of food and other family vlog chilches. As happy as they are that they're finally bonding, Peter and the kids wish they could get more views. They know they're doing bad, when even The Swansons are doing better than they are. Peter gets a brigt idea. Prank videos get a lot of views, so why don't they do that? Peter, Chris, Lois, Stewie, and Brian pull a bunch of pranks on Meg and post it all on YouTube. Their videos are hilarious, and they garner a lot of fame, but little do they know, this is not a good kind of fame. None of them read the YouTube comments, because they just think they say nothing but mean things in those, so they don't know people are calling them out for abusing their daughter. After Phillip DeFranco makes a video on them, they become popular enough that Child Services comes to their house and takes Meg away. Meg happily obliges to them taking her away. The Griffins do not seem to care that she's been taken away, but when Child Services notes that their account will also be terminated, everybody loses their minds, which is a funny way to segway into the commercial break. The third act is about them tryig to resolve the mess, they've gotten themselves into. They track down the whereabouts of Meg's new family, The Anderson Family, and they try to sneak in and get her back, but The Andersons catch them and throw them out. The Andersons also have a family account, but it's not for YouTube, it's for Dailymotion. Apparently, they are even more abusive than The Griffins, and they abuse Meg horribly, as well as their other adopted kids, Brody and Emily. The Andersons don't get in trouble for this, because it's not on YouTube. It's on another website that nobody watches. The Griffins see a Dailymotion livestream of The Andersons abusing Meg and they show up to save her. When they do, Meg says that her new family is even worse. When asked if this means she's coming back, she says "Oh, God no. I'm just gunna get Child Services to put me with another family. There's thousands of parents out there, wanting kids. You guys are gone." The new family she gets sent to is The Smith Family from American Dad! Meg likes her new family, and at the same time, Roger finally constructs a machine that can send him back to his home planet. Meg jumps the gun and runs right into it. Roger yells at her and says "No, you bitch!" because the machine can only be used once. It will transport home with the person in it, so Roger will not get sent back home. Little does Meg know, the machine detects where the person's "home" is. So, she doesn't go to space, she gets transported right back to The Griffin House. The Griffins are happy to have her back and Meg screams "Noooooo!" and the episode ends. Characters Major Roles *Peter Griffin *Lois Griffin *Chris Griffin *Meg Griffin *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Phillip DeFranco *Child Services *Gregory Anderson *Jill Anderson *Emily Anderson *Brody Anderson Minor Roles *Joe Swanson *Bonnie Swanson *Kevin Swanson *Susie Swanson *Stan Smith *Francine Smith *Steve Smith *Hayley Smith *Roger Smith *Klaus Heisler *Jeff Fischer *Herbert the Pervert (Cameo) Trivia *The Griffins make a family YouTube account called "Griffincest". Also, The Swansons make an account called "Swanson River". *Meg gets taken away by Child Services and relocated with a foster family, roping more people in with The Griffin Family. *This is kind of a meta-episode, showing what would happen if a family really treated one of their family members, they way The Griffins treat Meg. Cultural References *The title is a pun on "YouTube". *This episode makes fun of family YouTube accounts and satirizes the Daddy O'Five incident, where one family account, in particular, involed abusive parents recording "pranks" on their children, that lead to them getting painfully hurt and psychologically distressed. In the end, two of their kids were taken away from them, as the idiots literally broadcast the way they treated their kids online, for all to see. Meg's abusive foster family even have kids named "Brody" and "Emily", clearly meant to be parodies on Cody and Emma, respectively. **This episode rose a lot of controversy, because people thought it was sending the message that Daddy O'Five was good and that Cody and Emma should be given back to their parents. However, Seth MacFarlane denied this, saying that he did not belive in that and there was no "message" to this episode at all. It was making a satirical reference, but it was all just meant in good fun. *The Swanson Family YouTube account is called "Swanson River", a pun on Swan River. *At the end of the episode, Meg goes to live with The Smith Family from American Dad!. Category:Episodes Category:Season 16 Category:Meg Episodes Category:Controversial Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes